


radiance

by starryline



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: BanRen 2020, M/M, Stars, banri and ren are soft boys, i just think they're neat, pre-lrfes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline
Summary: It was a beautiful night, they both thought.
Relationships: Shiroishi Banri/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: mish writes for banren week 2020





	radiance

Tonight was one of those rare nights... one where his thoughts would linger even as he shuts his eyes in hopes of falling into slumber. The breeze that past brushed his hair, in case the sky above him wasn’t enough of a reminder of where he is.

Nanahoshi Ren walked out of bed, his feet led himself outside the room, into the hallway, through the door, and eventually, outside. Genuinely, he wasn’t paying mind to his body unconsciously bringing him to the open area by the barn, under a field of stars, where he now sits.

There’s... an inexplicable feeling of comfort being there, as if the celestial bodies above him are watching over him, guiding him, and telling him it’s going to be fine. Frankly, he needed that kind of support; in a few days, they’ll be leaving Hakodate for the much-awaited Live Royal Festival. For Ren, this was a big deal—he’s never been anywhere outside Hokkaido, save for a few trips here and there, and now he’s moving forward to face by far the greatest challenge he’ll ever take on. For a few months now, he’s been trying to prepare himself, mentally and physically, so that he can face on the hurdle in front of him... and yet...

... _Sigh._

It wasn’t enough. Every time his mind flutters to the thought of performing for the festival, he’ll get a pounding feeling in the chest, and it’s not the good kind. Even with their more intense practices, Ren feels as if he wouldn’t be able to deliver Argonavis’ sound... not on a stage like that...

...on a stage meant for stars.

GYROAXIA, Fantôme Iris, Fuujin RIZING!, and εpsilonΦ; despite being relatively amateur bands, their skills are the real thing. They made themselves worthy to stand onstage. Well, to Ren, Argonavis felt the same, except for his own skill. Everyone shines onstage brightly, with their own sound... but he isn’t as radiant as the others.

Yuuto, for one, is a hard worker. His passion for music is unmatched, and he’ll stop at nothing to be able to carry Argonavis’ sound. Wataru, who provides the lyrics, relays the words that carries the band’s hopes and dreams, all while supporting the team with his bass. Rio was an unmatched genius that can do anything; may it be playing the piano or composing music, and Banri...

...where does he even begin for him. No one would probably imagine the dedication the drummer gives to the band, especially with the way Banri first presented himself: a carefree person who was only in it for the money. However, they’ve been through so much, and things have changed since then. Out of everyone, Ren feels that it was Banri whose experiences had the most impact, with the kind of situation he found himself in, and now, he still strives to give it his all. Banri was once in a dark place, yet he smiles and laughs with all his heart, giving it his all as he drums through every step of the way. Everyone in Argonavis is a star that illuminates as bright as the pool of penlights from down the stage, but Banri? His radiance feels just a bit different.

Ah, it’s almost as if he can hear his drumming right now...

...actually, what is he hearing? The familiar banging of drums, sure, and while he vaguely remembers saying his dad used to play them, it was far-fetched...

He followed the sound of the persistent beating, its familiarity kicking in the more he approaches the source of it, leading him to the barn where a certain blond drummer is to be found.

He seems to be in his own world, immersed in the powerhouse of the noise he was making... except it wasn’t really disoriented, but a coordinated set of beats that just drowns whoever reaches its sound. It seems the player himself isn’t immune, either; Banri’s playing would continue, until it went crashing the moment the vocalist came into his sight, his hands almost letting the sticks slip from him as he’d exclaim, “R-Ren-kun!?”

“Ah, Banri-kun! I-I’m sorry, did I bother you?”

“No no, don’t worry,” He dismissed with a wave, the same hand immediately rubbing the back of his head. “I’m more surprised that you’re awake, if anything...”

“Eh, ah...” The voice fainted with an apologetic smile, “about that... I can’t really sleep.”

“Huh, well that’s not like you at all, ne Ren-kun? You usually head out early, and in sleepovers, you conk out as early as 10.”

Banri’s tone didn’t help; the way he teased with that mischievous look on his face, Ren felt a bit of blush dust his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine, it’s fine~” Banri mused, getting up from his seat with a stretch, “just thought it was funny.”

There was a grin on the other’s face, one that spoke of the fun he felt being with the vocalist. It wasn’t always that Ren would share this moment with others. After all, until recently, he was pretty much all by himself. There was nothing beyond school and home for him to do, save for karaoke. Things like friendly teasing are all new to him, an experience he first had with Argonavis. All of them ended up growing close to each other, but even so... it was different between Banri and Ren. Somehow, things feel the least awkward between them, and Ren just finds it easy to click with the other. They share a lot of moments together, ranging from really stupid shenanigans to the more serious things like their personal problems. Ren couldn’t put it into words how, but he just... feels it. From the day he convinced the band to give Banri a second d chance, when they talked by the dock...

The other didn’t take long before he opened up about his family situation. At times, Ren would ask how, especially when it seemed like a bit of a sensitive topic. Since then, more of those moments came to them.

* * *

Banri wasn’t the most honest person, yet it was the easiest to be so with Ren. His presence was calming, and his overall vibe feels kind, with a soothing warmth to him.

Hence, when a question was raised, Banri wasn’t so much thrown off, should others have asked;

“How about you, Banri-kun? Why are you awake?”

His initial response, a broken laugh, soon followed a shrug, “Apparently I still had a bit of energy left after all! I thought a bit of drumming could tire me out a bit...”

Such words slipped from him, albeit being half-lies. He’d yet to break from his habit, after all; convincing himself that things are fine, running away from the problem and all that; but after seeing the concerned look on Ren’s face, he knew he couldn’t leave it at that, but...

“A-Anyway, let’s do other things! Maybe we should get some fresh air...” He suggested, placing the drumsticks on his seat just before he’d walk to Ren, trying to push him out of the barn, into the open, back to where Ren was just now. It was refreshing to be outside, and while he was having fun with his playing, perhaps a break like this isn’t so bad.

He settled himself down on the fields, while Ren took the spot beside him.

“Hey, the sky is clear today, huh!” Banri noted, receiving a hum from the other. He recalls a similar view from back then, when he first brought Argonavis to his family’s place. As they got out of the van, they were met with the same bright sky donned with stars... it was nice memory.

Their first time all five of them played together, they were blessed by that kind of night. Perhaps it was Argonavis’ fate to venture as such, like how it went in the myth that inspired their band name.

Argonavis... they were named from a constellation. Does that make them the stars? It seemed pretty likely. Banri had always thought everyone shone brightly—he could see that from behind the stage. Everyone had an indescribable radiance to them that made each one stand out: Wataru and his steadfastness, Yuuto and his drive, Rio and his giftedness, Ren and his...

...huh, he never really knew how to describe Ren’s, except that there’s something about him that’s so... compelling.

He knew about it from the start—from the day he was confronted a few days after they first met him, how he strived to convince him to give it another shot at joining the team, and making everyone reconsider... he had this odd charisma to him. He doesn’t necessarily stand out at first, but when he wishes it, he does, and no way can you look away from his light. That’s Nanahoshi Ren for you.

He admired Ren, all of Argonavis really, for this. Indeed, they were stars, and they were nothing compared to him... a simple drummer. He didn’t have remarkable talent, and he doesn’t contribute much to the band outside his management skills and drumming. All that he has going for him his hard work, and frankly...? Anyone can do that...

When he got into that accident, Banri felt unimaginable fear. It was such an easy thing to do, and it’s not like they’ll lose anything from it—Argonavis could’ve replaced him anytime.

He was nothing different from a dying star.

Even if they’ve already established it, how only he could be Argonavis’ drummer, there are thoughts that come around... is it really just him...?

“...Ne, Ren-kun...”

His voice was shaking, the little courage he had trying its best to power through and let the rest of his thoughts out,

“...do you think... I’ve been bringing the band down?”

He finally raised it; the question that lingered and haunted his mind for the longest time.

Time and time again, his mind would remind him of the events that occurred as a result of his accident, from almost having to back out in battle of the bands, to being on hiatus while he was recovering from the DesFes incident. That’s not counting the numerous amount of times he’s made the band worried over him for the simplest of things like him dropping items he was holding, or when he would have to catch just a bit of a break.

He... he felt like he was holding them back, and the thought of it makes Banri’s heart drop.

But just as he’d begin to worry, Ren flashed a warm smile; even through the dark, you can see the sincerity in his soft features, with a look that tells you, “It’s okay.”

“I don’t think Banri-kun’s holding any of us back at all! In fact, it’s you that keeps the band alive and in good spirits.”

“E-Eh, me!?” He blinked at the innocent statement, “Isn’t Yuuto-kun the one who does that?”

“Really?” Ren tilted his head, “Mm... I think it’s you that does that more, as the group’s moodmaker, after all! Sometimes, Yuuto-kun gets a bit down, too, but you’re always there to brighten things up!”

Brighten things? No, there’s no way he does that, right?

“If you ask me, I think you brighten things up more though, Ren-kun.” Banri almost chimed; it seemed the other’s encouraging words unknowingly got to him. “I mean, you’re kinda like the youngest child of the family that brings everyone joy, if ‘ya know what I mean.”

“Oh? I never thought of it that way...” Ren trailed, head tilting as he stares into the sky to ponder. He put on a serious face—not the first time he’s seen it from Ren, but...

“Pff— are you really thinking about it hard, ahaha!” He burst through tears. “Don’t think about it too much.”

“Hmm... if you say so.”

The conversation soon fell into silence, as both of them ended up stargazing. It was... an irresistible sight, anyway, and it wasn’t like the silence was any bit awkward. In fact, it was far from that, as their mere presences were enough to comfort each other in this exquisite night. They couldn’t really find any words to say, anyway, that is, until, with the amount of comfort Ren felt, a unique emotion he’d never had with anyone else, a thought mindlessly slipped past Ren’s lips:

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

His voice drew Banri to look at the other, unprepared for the sight he saw; Ren gazing at the heavenly bodies above them, the wind lightly blowing through his fluffy blue hair. There was a bedazzling sparkle to his eyes, as they reflected the stars he was ever-so fixated on, and Banri was _so glad_ that was the case.

“M-Mhm... it really is...”

His voice buckled; _gods_ was that embarrassing. It was his turn to have his face heat up, and just as he’d wish the other wouldn’t look at him, Ren pivoted his head to face him. He was lucky the night wasn’t too bright for him to notice his blush growing further.

“Ahaha, I’m glad you think so.”

At that moment, they realized;

_‘Banri-kun...’_

_‘Ren-kun...’_

_‘...you’re the most radiant star out there.’_

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my entry for #BanRenWeek2020 day 1: stars! it's the first time i wrote banri, i hope i did well! i also had a lot of fun writing this! i don't talk much about banren which sUCKS cause i rly love them a lot too;; im glad i was finally able to write smth for them, i hope u guys enjoy as much as i did! <33


End file.
